1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Related Micron, Macon and Macron names!
"Macron" may also refer to: Language The macron is a diacritic mark. *Macron below, another diacritic mark *Overline, a typographical feature of a horizontal line *A macron (/ˈmækrɒn, ˈmeɪ-/) is a diacritical mark, a straight bar (¯) placed above a letter, usually a vowel. People *Emmanuel Macron, a *Brigitte Macron French teacher, wife of Emmanuel Macron. *Emmanuel Macron (AKA- Emmanuel Jean-Michel Frédéric Macron), a French politician and President of France since 2017. *Jean-Michel Macron French professor of neurology, father of Emmanuel Macron. *Ptolemy Macron (2nd century BC), Seleucid general and governor. Sports *Macron (sportswear), Italian sportswear manufacturer. *Macron Stadium (formerly Reebok Stadium) is the home stadium of English Championship club Bolton Wanderers, named after the sportswear firm. Other uses *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macron_(gastropod) Macron (gastropod)], a genus of sea snails *Macron (physics), high-energy particles *''GoShogun, an anime series also known as Macron 1 *Macron mcleani is a species of sea snail *Macro (disambiguation) *Micron (disambiguation) 'Makron''' may refer to: **A town in Madhya Pradesh, India **Makron (vase painter), Greek red-figure vase painter **Makron, a boss character in the Quake series See also: Macron **Marcon Bezzina is a Maltese judoka player. **Marcon (convention) is a full-spectrum fantasy and science fiction convention based in Columbus, Ohio, **MarsCon is the name of two separate, unaffiliated science fiction conventions: **Marçon is a commune in the Sarthe department in the region of Pays-de-la-Loire in north-western France. **Marcon is a comune in the province of Venice, the region of Veneto, Italy. ** MarsCon is the name of two separate, unaffiliated science fiction conventions: ***MarsCon (Williamsburg, Virginia) ***MarsCon (Bloomington, Minnesota) 'Micron' can refer to: *Micron, a non-SI name for micrometre (μm) *Micron (wool), the measurement used to express the diameter of a wool fibre. *Breve, a diacritic used to indicate a short vowel *Micron or millitorr, a micrometre of mercury (μm Hg), a unit of pressure in vacuum engineering[1] *Micron Technology, a semiconductor manufacturer based in Boise, Idaho *Alesis Micron, an analog-modelling synthesizer made by Alesis Studio Electronics *Micron, a member of the future Justice League in the animated series Batman Beyond *Micron (skate company), an ice skate and roller skate manufacturer *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Micron_(journal) Micron (journal)], a scientific microscopy journal *''Micron, an Italian science and technology magazine *Micron, a unit used to measure time or distance in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlestar_Galactica_(1978_TV_series) ''Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV series)] Macon Township From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Macon Township (disambiguation)) Macon Township may refer to the following places in the United States: *Macon Township, Bureau County, Illinois **also in Illinois: South Macon Township, Macon County, Illinois *Macon Township, Harvey County, Kansas *Macon Township, Michigan *Macon Township, Franklin County, Nebraska See also: Macon (disambiguation)=Macon= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Macon (disambiguation)) 'Macon' may refer to: Places in Belgium: *Macon, Belgium Places in France: *Mâcon **The Ancient Diocese of Mâcon **The name Mâcon is also applied to the Mâconnais wine from that region'' '' **''The county of Mâcon in medieval France.'' Places in the United States of America: *Macon, Georgia *Macon, Illinois *Macon, Mississippi *Macon, Missouri *Macon, Nebraska *Macon, North Carolina *Macon, Tennessee *Bayou Macon, a river in Arkansas and Louisiana *Fort Macon State Park, North Carolina **Battle of Fort Macon See also: Macon County (disambiguation) and Macon Township (disambiguation) U.S. Navy ships *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Macon_(ZRS-5) USS Macon (ZRS-5)], an airship built in 1933 *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Macon_(CA-132) USS Macon (CA-132)], a cruiser built in 1945 People *Uncle Dave Macon (October 7, 1870 – March 22, 1952), born David Harrison Macon—also known as "The Dixie Dewdrop"—was an American old-time banjo player. *Jamie Louis Macon- 1990s Shropshire folksinger. *Macon (surname) Collages *Macon State College was a four-year state college unit of the University System of Georgia. *Randolph-Macon Academy (R-MA) is a coeducational college preparatory school for students in grades 6–12 and postgraduates in Front Royal, Virginia, US. Railways *Macon Railroad began operations in 1887 between Macon and Hillsboro, Georgia, USA. *Covington and Macon Railroad began operations in 1887 between Macon and Hillsboro, Georgia, USA. *Macon and Northern Railway (169 km) of track between Macon and Athens, Georgia, USA. Other *A symmetric type of oar used in the sport of rowing *Macon (food), a bacon substitute *Macon Library, a branch library in Brooklyn, New York See also *''The Baby of Mâcon, 1993 film by Peter Greenaway *Mâcon Treasure, a Roman silver hoard found in the city of Mâcon, eastern France in 1764 From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Macon County (disambiguation)):''Not to be confused with the county of Mâcon in medieval France. Macon County is the name of six counties in the United States: *Macon County, Alabama *Macon County, Georgia **Two film titles also refer to Macon County, Georgia: ***''Macon County Line'' (1974) ***''Return to Macon County'' (1975) *Macon County, Illinois *Macon County, Missouri *Macon County, North Carolina *Macon County, Tennessee The micrometre and micrometer The micrometre (International spelling as used by the International Bureau of Weights and Measures; SI symbol: µm) or micrometer (American spelling), also commonly known as a micron, is an SI derived unit of length equaling 1×10-6 of a metre (SI standard prefix "micro-" = 10-6); that is, one millionth of a metre (or one thousandth of a millimetre, 0.001 mm, or about 0.000039 inch). The symbol µm is sometimes rendered as um if the symbol µ cannot be used, or if the writer is not aware of the distinction. A micrometer (/maɪˈkrɒmᵻtər/ my-krom-ə-tər), sometimes known as a micrometer screw gauge, is a device incorporating a calibrated screw widely used for precise measurement of components in mechanical engineering and machining as well as most mechanical trades, along with other metrological instruments such as dial, vernier, and digital calipers. Micrometers are usually, but not always, in the form of calipers (opposing ends joined by a frame), which is why micrometer caliper is another common name. The spindle is a very accurately machined screw and the object to be measured is placed between the spindle and the anvil. The spindle is moved by turning the ratchet knob or thimble until the object to be measured is lightly touched by both the spindle and the anvil. Micrometers are also used in telescopes or microscopes to measure the apparent diameter of celestial bodies or microscopic objects. The micrometer used with a telescope was invented about 1638 by William Gascoigne, an English astronomer. Colloquially the word micrometer is often shortened to mike or mic (/ˈmaɪk/ myke). Category:Related Micro names! Category:OTL information Category:History Category:Help Category:Community Category:Browse